


The Edge of Forever

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [63]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve gives birth in an unusual place.One-shot based on the song The Edge of Forever from the band The Dream Academy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 8





	The Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve was standing at the end of his driveway waiting for his kiddos' bus to arrive. It was 2:13pm so they should be here any minute.

This has been his priority for the last four months or so. When he was around five months pregnant, he could barely fit in that small ass car he had so it was difficult for him to pick up his kids from school and he didn't want Billy leaving work early to get them either.

So, Steve had arranged for their little ones to take the bus until he’s able to drive again. But since they're taking the bus, he’s able to wait for them everyday and make sure they both make it into the house safely.

Billy drops them off and Steve picks them up. That was their deal and it's worked fine since Gaige first started preschool 3 years ago.

Gaige is their seven year old angel and Lily is their five year old rascal. That girl is a wild one, Steve has no idea where she gets it from either.

Gaige’s in second grade and Lily's in kindergarten and everyday Steve prays he doesn't get a phone call regarding something Lily did in class. It's happened in preschool and he’s sure it's bound to happen at some point this year.

Suddenly he hears the brakes from the large bus and smiles when it stops a few feet away from him. The doors open and his two babes run off carrying their book bags and jackets.

"Mommy!" They ran into Steve’s arms and gave him a hug however best they could considering he had this huge bump in the way.

"Hi babies! How was school?" He asks and stands back up, waving to the bus driver.

Steve takes their bags and they walk ahead of him into the house. Just the small walk from the driveway to the house had him winded. He had to catch his breath while they both went on yapping about their day. But it was what he looked forward to the most.

"Okay, okay one at a time. Gaige you may go first." Steve gives his son the floor and he smiles going back to his story.

Steve listened while the two sat at the table and he got them their afternoon snack. Since he’s home all day, he found these portion sized plates at IKEA and have been pinning fun snacks for the kids on Pinterest. He was that type of mom, but it makes eating fruits and veggies fun for his babies.

"We took a spelling test today a-and I got all of dem right!"

"Woah you did?! That's my little dude." Steve gives him a high five and pours their juice into their personalized cups.

"What about you Lilly? Anything exciting happen today?"

"I made pway dough!"

"That's cool! And you managed to get some of it stuck in your hair I see." Steve saw chunks of the white powdery like substance crumbled in strands of her hair and tried to pull them out.

The baby started to kick and Lilly giggled. 

"Did you feel that?" He asks, since his bump was right next to her head.

"Yeah I did, mommy! When ‘da baby gonna be here?"

"I don't know. Hopefully soon though my love." Steve gets a majority of the play dough out of her hair then goes back to finishing their snack.

He brings their plates and drinks over, handing them each a napkin. He then grabs their folders from their backpacks and takes them with him to the living room.

Gaige usually doesn't have anything in their other than classwork or homework. Lily, on the other hand, has a handful of notes from her teacher.

That little girl was like the spawn of Satan, according to her parents. When she came out of Steve, he must've been drugged pretty damn good and took the wrong baby. But he knows she's theirs because when her head came out his doctor told Billy that if he wasn't the father, she didn't know who was. Lily was Billy’s twin, beautiful blue eyes, dirty blond curls, perfect plump lips. She had that Hargrove in her.

Every note in Lily’s folder was about her behavior towards the other kids and her ability to never stop talking. Now, Lily doesn't just say shit, she's notorious for telling people how it is. She's super smart and they’ve been told numerous times that she's able to skip kindergarten and move up to first grade but there's this whole process she has to go through and Steve just wants her to enjoy the freedom while she can.

He brought their folders back and saw that they were just about done with their snack so Gaige got started on his homework while Lily went with Steve back into the living room.

"Come here you, I'm going to have a talk with you missy." He waved her over and sat her on his lap. "Miss Kristin wrote me several notes today about your behavior in class." The young girl hangs her head low and Steve frowns tilting her chin up. "Sweetheart, mommy's not mad. I just want you to know that it's not nice to correct people when they're wrong, that's how they learn. That's how mommy learned, daddy, your brother. It's okay to get things wrong because it gives you the opportunity to correct them."

"But mommy, ‘dey taked forever to answer."

"I know baby but you have to be patient. Not everyone is as smart as you and as quick. It takes time for some people so please next time just wait your turn or maybe help them out if they're stuck."

"Okay mommy! Can I go p’ay now?"

"Yes, be careful and keep an eye out for daddy!"

"I will!" She yells running through the foyer into the playroom.

"Mommy! I need help!" Gaige calls out from the kitchen.

"I'm coming bud!" Steve pushes himself off the couch and waddles back into the kitchen. He’s gonna have him start doing his homework in the living for now because Steve can't keep going back and forth on his swollen feet when he’s nine months pregnant.

"What's up babe?"

Gaige shows Steve the math on his homework and it all looked like just numbers and gibberish to him. He didn't understand the new curriculum so this was going to be a challenge for both of them.

He sits with his son at the table and helps him as much as he can. When Gaige finishes both sides of his math worksheet, he puts it back into his folder then zips up his bag. 

"Is that all you had, baby?"

"Yes mommy." He replies and hangs his bag off the chair then goes into the living room.

Steve smiles and shakes his head, returning back to his spot on the couch.

Gaige puts on some cartoon so Steve just goes on his phone until it's time for him to start making dinner. As difficult as it is to do it while pregnant, he enjoys it. He loves being a stay at home mom. The cooking, cleaning, being with his kids 24/7, it's the best thing ever and he’s lucky he gets to do it.

They sat there for about two hours and Steve eventually got up to go make dinner. They were having stuffed peppers tonight, Billy’s favorite. He figured his husband could use it after a long day at work.

Steve cut the peppers, cooked the meat, and got everything set in the oven to bake.

"I'm home!" Billy calls from the front of the house.

"In here!" Steve shouts back.

Billy waltzes in all smiles and smashes his lips against his husband’s for their usual daily kiss after work. His hand pressed against Steve’s bump and their little one kicked for him. "Someone's excited that daddy's home." He comments.

"Mhm, how was your day babe?"

"Exhausting." Billy whines and plops down in the seat Steve pulled out for him. He massages his husband’s shoulders and he starts to unbutton his shirt then take off his shoes. "Oh babe, it was crazy today."

"I bet." Steve kisses his cheek. "But at least you get to come home to me."

"Ohh yeah." His voice grows deeper and they come together in a heated kiss.

"Where are the kids?"

"Gaige is in the living room and Lilly’s playing, I think."

"Oh okay." He nods. 

Steve finishes up his quick massage and goes back to make a salad to go with their dinner.

The kids have learned from the past not to bother Billy when he gets home from a stressful day. He doesn't do it to be mean but sometimes he just needs to clear his head and not be around all the noise and they respect that for him.

Steve watches his husband get up and go into the living room, probably joining Gaige on the couch.

**\---**

After dinner, they hung around in the living room for a bit then all went upstairs so Billy could give the kids their baths and get them ready for bed.

Steve was laying on their own bed while Billy was in the bathroom with Lily, bathing her in our tub. Gaige came out dressed in his jammies and joined his mommy on the bed, curling up next to him.

Lily came out soon after in her nightgown, all clean and smelling like roses, and Billy followed her, turning off the light and going over to them on the bed. He was changed into sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Babe, can you hand me the brush please?" Steve asks.

Billy nods and reaches to his bedside table for the pastel blue hair brush Steve uses to brush out Lily’s hair every night before bed.

Steve brushes it and puts it in a braid for her so that tomorrow it'll be nice and curly.

"Alright guys, say goodnight to mommy."

"Night mommy!"

"G'nign’ mommy."

"Goodnight my babies. Mommy will see you in the morning! I love you both! Give me kissies!" Steve puckers his lips and they both peck his lips then Billy carries Lilly to her room while Gaige heads over to his room.

He comes back five minutes later and smiles jumping on the bed causing it to shake under them.

"Billy! You're gonna break it!" Steve scolds and his husband settles down next to his bump.

"Is the baby awake?" He asks.

"Um, I think so." Steve says, feeling around his bump. There was movement and he nods, "Oh yeah, they're awake."

"Perfect." Billy scoots himself down and places soft kisses onto Steve’s bump.

Steve smiles hearing his husband talk to their baby, a routine he's picked up since he was pregnant with Gaige. He would not stop kicking so Billy started talking to him and it kept him calm. With Lily, forget it. She was doing gymnastics in there and would stretch and move so much you could see the silhouette of her tiny feet through Steve’s skin. Scary! Oh and not to mention she put Steve through thirty seven hours of labor. Her head just kept going in and out and in and out that he was pushing for four hours straight. She finally made her grand entrance and at that point Steve was yanking Billy’s hair out of his scalp, grabbing onto the closest thing possible. So that small bald spot on his head isn't one to be talked about.

This baby was kinda in between the two. Sometimes they were calm, sometimes they were wild, but Steve thinks that's what they got from their brother and sister already.

When Billy is done talking, he comes back up and kisses his husband goodnight before putting on his glasses so he can watch tv, yep bad boy Billy Hargrove now has glasses. What a dork.

**-Next Day-**

"How are the contractions, babe?" Billy asks, going to sit next to Steve on the couch.

"They're okay. I think I'll be fine for a while before we have to go to the hospital."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what Gaige wants."

"Alright." Steve nods and Billy runs off upstairs.

Steve was settled on their couch with Lily cuddled into his side, watching her movie, and eating her goldfish.

"Can I have some?"

She nods and holds out the bowl. He grabs a few and toss them all into his mouth feeling the baby move.

They did have an intense love for goldfish, they get that from their mommy for sure.

So Steve sat with Lily and watched this movie with her while also timing every time he got a contraction. He tried not to express the pain he was having in front of Lily, not wanting to scare her so he did what he could to not make it as noticeable.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Billy!"

"Ew mommy, you peed your pants!"

"Is it time?!" Billy shouts from upstairs.

"Yeah! And bring me a new pair of boxers and pants please! Oh and the bags!"

"Okay!"

"Lily, can you go get mommy a towel please?"

"Yeah." She hops off the couch and runs down the hall to the linen closet.

Lily comes back with the towel and Steve dabs the couch, hoping it doesn't stain from his amniotic sac bursting.

"Mommy, youd peed youself?" Lily asks, pointing at the mess on Steve’s pants.

"Sweetheart, mommy's water broke. The baby is coming." He tells her and sees her face light up.

"IT IS!?" She asks, eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Yeah, well not right this second but we have to get to the hospital so we can get ready for them."

"Okay mommy!"

Billy and Gaige both run downstairs and he helps Steve change in the bathroom then they make their way outside.

"Ow, please get me there quickly Billy." Steve groans and places his hand on his back, waddling to the passenger side.

"I will babe."

The kids get in and Billy runs up to lock the front door then comes back.

"Ugh! Hurry the hell up!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Billy flies down our street and turns to get onto the highway which so happened to be backed up and at a dead stop due to an accident. This was not happening to them.

"B-Billy, find another w-way please! Baby's coming!"

"I'm trying, babe. I'm stuck now!" Billy’s voice grew frustrated and Steve felt the baby drop in between his legs.

"It's coming!" Steve screams and starts to cry which scares the kids and they start to cry too.

"It's okay guys, mommy's just in a little bit of pain. Right mommy?"

"R-R-Right! OW! FUCK!"

"Okay, Steve, can you tone it down just a smidge?"

"YOU TONE IT DOWN ASSHOLE! I'M ABOUT TO PUSH OUT A WATERMELON FROM A HOLE THE SIZE OF A CHEERIO! URGH GOD I CAN'T WAIT!"

Steve pulls down his pants and boxers and brings his feet up to the dashboard taking deep breaths. The kids kept crying and screaming and were making him lose my focus but he knew they were scared.

"BILLY! HURRY UP!"

"I am trying, Steve!" Billy pushes on the gas and goes all the way to the last lane which isn't even a lane and flies down there then stops the car getting out.

He runs over to his husband and Steve soon sees a car stop in front of their car with a lady coming out, running over to them.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" She asks, approaching Billy.

"Yes! My husband is about to give birth and our kids are crying in the backseat and I don't want them to hear or see their mother like this!"

"Okay, I can take them over there if you'd like. You can keep an eye on them and I'll call nine one one to send an ambulance."

"Great, thank you!"

"BILLY!"

"What, babe?”

"I-I have to p-push!"

"Okay baby, hey look at me." Steve glares up at his husband and sees that Billy has that warm smile on his face so he knows he’s gonna be okay. "You can do this."

"I can do this." Steves whispers to himself and nods, turning to face his husband with his legs wide open away from the highway and facing the foliage.

Steve got a contraction and started to push hard causing him to clench his teeth and squeeze the seat tightly.

"Good baby! I can already see the head, you're doing great!"

He takes a deep breath and pushes again and again.

"Don't rush it babe, you're doing it! Here comes the head!" Billy had his hands at the ready to catch the baby.

"I-I know...I feel it! AGH!"

"Keep your legs open, Steve, don't close them. Head's crowning!...Oh boy."

"What?! What is it?!" Steve suddenly gasps and stops pushing.

"You're starting to tear. Take it easy baby, okay?"

Steve nods then hears a loud burst. His eyes fly open and he sees Billy soaked with amniotic fluids as the baby's head comes out more.

"S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, love. Just breathe, you're doing great baby...Shit!"

Steve was hit with another contraction and just pushed, unable to wait so he just went for it.

"The baby has the cord around the neck, push just a bit so I can unwrap it."

Steve bore down some more and felt Billy’s fingers work to free the cord.

"Okay, I got! Push for the shoulders!"

He takes a deep breath in and pushes down again, hard. 

"Perfect baby, here it comes!"

"Pull them out!!" Steve screamed and pushed.

"Push, Steve!"

Steve gives a loud, deafening scream and feels the baby exit his body, in a slippery rush, fluids splashing onto the ground below Billy. "What time is it?!"

"Whoa, she's super slippery." Billy as he catches the baby. “Uh, it’s four thirty-nine.”

Steve picks his head up and looks down to see the baby girl in Billy’s arms. "Gimme my baby! Gimme! Gimme!" He sits up and starts to take off his shirt so she can nurse right away.

"Okay babe, relax."

Billy brings the baby up to his husband, who is now sitting all the way up.

She was crying in Steve’s arms and he was so relieved she's here.

He leans back again and guides her to his nipple so she can nurse. Heavily breathing, he opened his legs and made Billy look to see if he tore badly. He knew he did, he could feel it, he’s been stretched to my max.

Billy was all wet and bloody from delivering the baby. Steve definitely tore badly from all that blood on his arms when she came out.

She starts to softly coo as she settles down and Steve smiles at his daughter. "Hi little lady. Nice of you to join us...Happy birthday my love." He presses a soft kiss to her head and she continues to suck away at his nipple for milk.

The paramedics eventually arrive and help Steve and the baby onto a stretcher, still attached to each other.

They were brought to the hospital right away and they put Steve in a room. The nurse had directed Billy in cutting the cord then she took the baby away so she could be weighed, measured, and all that other stuff.

Billy had gone out to the waiting room to meet the nice lady who brought their kids there for them. She was a huge help for them and neither of them had any idea how to thank her.

So while Billy was out doing that, Steve was getting stitched up in between his legs from the third degree tear he suffered. She was a pretty big baby so she wrecked him, but she was so fucking cute, he was okay with that.

When the doctor finished, he put my legs back down and threw the blanket over them.

A knock is heard at the door and Billy peeks his head in. "We have some guests here to see you." He says.

"Bring them in!" He nods and smiles opening the door wider letting their kids come in.

"Where is it mommy?! Where's the baby?!"

"Over there, she'll be here in a minute." Steve tells them.

A nurse comes over with the baby all swaddled up and a beanie on her head.

Both kids gasp and Steve smiles down at them, reaching for the baby.

"You look tired, mommy." Gaige points out to his mother.

"Well I am, babe. It's a lot of work having a baby...There we go, hi baby girl." Steve kisses her nose and Billy puts the kids on the bed while he holds her in front of them.

"Isn't she cute?"

"She, it's a girl?"

"Yeah, bud."

"She's so cute." Gaige comments, leaning into my side.

"I have a sisr, mommy!” Lily beams.

"I know babe! Isn't that so cool?!" 

"Mhm!" She happily hums and stares down at the baby.

The two of them were infatuated with her and tried to get her to wake up.

"Just be careful, okay? She's very fragile."

They both nod and Billy’s phone goes off. Steve looks towards him and furrows his brows seeing that he's typing rather fast.

"Babe?"

"Hmm? Oh everyone's here...Come on kids, let's leave mommy to rest with the baby for now and we'll come back later or tomorrow."

"Aww, okay...Bye mommy." Gaige gives Steve a kiss before hopping off the bed, taking Billy’s hand.

"Bye bubs, be good for your aunties and uncles."

"I will."

"Bye mommy! Bye baby!" Lily squeals and kisses Steve’s cheek as well.

"Bye baby girl, stay with your brother."

"Okay!"

Billy and Steve share a kiss then he takes Lily’s hand and walks them out of the room.

Steve was left holding his baby girl, who was just starting to wake up. Guess she does like all the attention from her mommy.

"Hi baby girl...Welcome to our crazy family." He smiles and brushes his fingers along her face. "You really made some entrance earlier. Guess everyone in this family has to be extreme." He chuckles and she mewls, agreeing with me.

Steve moves her into his arms and hisses from the pain he was in. Well, really, HE was super sore from the birth and now the stitches. He just needed to rest for a while.

Billy snuck back into the room, changed into different clothes, and fondly smiled at his husband. "Hi!" He grins and goes over, placing a kiss onto Steve’s lips.

"You did amazing today. She's beautiful."

"Would you like to meet her?" Steve asks.

“Please.” Billy nods and sits on the edge of the bed with his arms out. Steve reaches over and hands her to him. He was a pro at holding babies now that he has three kids.

Steve moves over as best as he could and Billy got in right next to him, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. 

"She's cute, huh?"

"Mhm...She needs a name babe."

"Hmmm, what about Ava?"

"Ava? Actually, I really like that name."

"Yeah? Well then that's what we'll name her, Ava Violet Harrington-Hargrove, perfect."

Billy stares at her full of love and joy and couldn't stop smiling at her. "Hi little Ava, I'm your daddy. You may recognize my voice from when I would talk to you inside mommy's belly but maybe not...Anyway, I just want you to know that if you need anything, like anything ever in life you can always come to daddy. And I mean anything, okay? I love you, baby girl." He kisses her and they both just fall in love with her even more.


End file.
